


Of Memes, Quarantine, and a Longing for Home

by mutuallyexclusive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memes, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Quarantine, Texting, University Student Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutuallyexclusive/pseuds/mutuallyexclusive
Summary: Bokuto>> lmao finally??Bokuto>> 🚶🏿🚶🏿⚰️🚶🏿🚶🏿Akaashi stared at the text quizzically, not understanding how this could be an appropriate response to him telling Bokuto that his classes were finally going online due the current pandemic.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Of Memes, Quarantine, and a Longing for Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh. I wrote this at 4am. This is 100% inspired by that cursed text that had me laughing for 5 solid minutes. Oh and also sleep deprivation lmao
> 
> I really hope the emojis show up, or else I'm gonna look like a damn fool lol

**_Bokuto >> lmao finally??_ **

**_Bokuto >> 🚶🏿🚶🏿⚰️🚶🏿🚶🏿_ **

Akaashi stared at the text quizzically, not understanding how this could be an appropriate response to him telling Bokuto that his classes were finally going online due the current pandemic.

**_Akaashi >> I’m afraid I don’t follow._ **

**_Akaashi >> What’s that supposed to mean? _ **

**_Bokuto >> Gosh Akaaaashi 👀👀_ **

**_Bokuto >> 🚶🏿🚶🏿_ **

**_⚰️_ **

**_🚶🏿🚶🏿_ **

**_Bokuto >> Do u get it now _ **

Akaashi’s brows furrowed in confusion. Was Bokuto insinuating that someone has died for Akaashi’s university to stop having physical classes?

A quick google search told Akaashi that fortunately, no one in Tokyo University has even contracted the disease for now. The decision to transfer all learning online was in line with the government’s urging for citizens to engage in social distancing.

**_Akaashi >> Don’t worry, there are no cases here._ **

**_Akaashi >> I’m still not sure whether I should move back home though. I still have a few group assignments to work on with my friends here._ **

**_Bokuto >> Nooooo_ **

**_Bokuto >> U dont get it!!_ **

**_Bokuto >> Of cuz u gotta come back!! _ **

**_Bokuto >> Cuz im coming back too! _ **

**_Bokuto >> n i miss u duh_ **

Akaashi smiled, affection swelling in his chest. Despite what people may think of his turbulent moods, Bokuto’s easy admittance of affection never failed to warm his heart and endear himself even more to Akaashi. He missed his best friend with a sudden fierceness.

**_Akaashi >> I’ll think about it._ **

**_Akaashi >> If I manage to get most of it done, then I’ll definitely be back._ **

After several minutes, Akaashi assumed Bokuto must have fallen asleep while texting again. It wouldn’t be the first time to happen; Bokuto was adamant that they keep close contact to make up for the distance between them, despite his hectic schedule as a starting player in a professional volleyball team. 

At first, Akaashi had taken the other man’s promise with a grain of salt; he honestly expected them to drift apart, as was natural with their paths diverging so much. His former captain opted to join the professional league, whereas Akaashi planned on tertiary education from the start. It seemed inevitable that Bokuto would slowly fade out of his life just like how Akaashi would out of his. But Bokuto held onto their friendship stubbornly, resolutely, as if a life without Akaashi was unimaginable.

And well…

Akaashi always gave in, eventually.

_It wasn’t like he wanted to let go, either._

He was just about to switch off his phone when it buzzed again in rapid succession, the sound startling him out of his sleepiness.

**_Bokuto >> _ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5pKw_nnsuw_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5pKw_nnsuw) **

**_Bokuto >> Watch this n u will get it_ **

**_Bokuto >> Noooooooo_ **

**_Bokuto >> What do u mean think about it!! ☹️☹️ no think! only come back!_ **

**_Bokuto >> Don’t you want to see your amazing senpai?!?!_ **

**_Bokuto >> I'm disappointed Akaaaashi!!_ **

**_Bokuto >> We sud get the old gang tgt for a quick game_ **

**_Bokuto >> With the cats_ **

**_Bokuto >> For old time’s sake!! 😏😏_ **

Akaashi rolled his eyes. Trust Bokuto to take a break from professional volleyball with... casual volleyball.

**_Akaashi >> I’m afraid that would defeat the entire purpose of quarantine._ **

He hit send and immediately scrolled back up and clicked into the link, wanting to see what it was about before Bokuto’s reply.

The link brought him to a Youtube website, and the giant red _‘WARNING’_ letters quickly put him on edge; though he still trusted Bokuto not to send him something he couldn’t stomach (extreme violence or gore), the following _‘this stunt was performed by a professional idiot’_ didn’t really put him at ease, either.

As expected, the video immediately started off with a girl breathing fire before cutting to a scene with several pallbearers walking cheerily with a coffin on their shoulder. Judging by the performers that followed and the spectators watching by the side, it seemed like some sort of funeral ritual.

As the video went on, Akaashi couldn’t quite keep his jaw from dropping steadily, nor his eyebrows from raising so high up his hair that he couldn’t find them anymore. It was a compilation of stupid and often painful blunders or accidents followed by those pallbearers dancing to an upbeat music. Over and over again. Implying that stupid decisions could lead to death in a morbidly humorous way.

He didn’t know whether to laugh, groan, or to admonish Bokuto for finding humour in something so callous. The fact that he was hesitating was bad enough!

Having seen enough, he quickly exited the app and sent a text to Bokuto.

**_Akaashi >> Bokuto. _ **

**_Akaashi >> I don’t even know whether I should laugh or cry at that video._ **

Bokuto’s reply was instantaneous, as if he was still eagerly looking over Akaashi’s shoulder, trying to gauge his reaction after pulling a stunt he found hilarious. Just like old times.

**_Bokuto >> HAHAHAHA the fact that u didn’t scold me right away means that u find it funny_ **

**_Bokuto >> Admit that it's funny (even tho it looks painful af urghhhh_ **

**_Bokuto >> n dont you know quarantine is also time for friends n family. which includes u, dummy🙄_ **

**_Bokuto >> Didnt I tell u not to isolate urself too much urgh_ **

**_Bokuto >> Besides im sure u miss these biceps too. Just come home before the lockdown and it's too late!!!_ **

Akaashi stared at the texts for a moment before groaning in embarrassment. He buried his face in his palms, but only a fool couldn’t see the corners of his lips stretched far and wide, up to his very eyes.

A rush of warmth flooded his cheeks. He felt it coming from deep within him, to light his eyes and spread into every part of his being-- a sigh bubbling out of him, happy and carefree and so, so _in love--_

“Oh Bokuto, tell me, what am I to do with you?”

\--and with it, a longing for _home_.

With his heart thumping steadily in his chest, he came to a decision.

**_Akaashi >> Alright._ **

**_Akaashi >> Well, I guess I do miss them._ **

**_Akaashi >> I suppose I have no choice then._ **

**_Akaashi >> Before it’s too late._ **

Ah… He could never resist him.

Not for long, anyway.

**_Bokuto >> !!!_ **

**_Bokuto >> Wait. does that mean ur coming home???_ **

_It wasn’t like he ever planned to let go, either._

**_Akaashi >> Yes, Bokuto-san. I’m coming home._ **

After all, Akaashi always gave in, inevitably.

.

.

.

**_Akaashi >> And I missed you, too._ **


End file.
